Abandoned
Opis Eko, Jin i Michael dołączają do Any-Lucii, Sawyera, Bernarda, Libby i Cindy, zmierzających w stronę obozu rozbitków ze środkowej części samolotu. Ana- Lucia wymaga od wszystkich zachowania absolutnej ciszy, a poirytowanemu tym Michaelowi wyjaśnia, że pierwszej nocy po katastrofie Inni zabrali trzy osoby, a po dwóch tygodniach powrócili po następne dziewięć, co w zupełności tłumaczy przedsięwzięte środki ostrożności. Na znanej nam części Wyspy, Sayid buduje dla Shannon namiot, w której spędzają swoją pierwszą noc razem. Kiedy Sayid wychodzi po wodę, w namiocie nagle pojawia się ociekający wodą Walt, który stara się coś powiedzieć, jednak jego słowa są kompletnie niezrozumiałe. Krzyk Shannon zwabia Sayida, Charliego i Claire, niosącą Aarona, ale nikt nie potrafi dostrzec żadnego śladu po Walcie. Sayid myśli, że Shannon zasnęła, czemu ona stanowczo zaprzecza; Charlie ma pretensje do Claire, że obudziła Aarona i przyniosła go ze sobą w miejsce, gdzie mogło czyhać na niego jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Następnego dnia Locke uczy Claire odpowiedniego owijania dziecka, co powoduje, że mały przestaje płakać. Zmartwiona Claire mówi, że wszyscy zdają się wiedzieć więcej o wychowywaniu dziecka od niej i mimochodem wspomina, że widziała, jak Charlie nosił ze sobą statuetkę Matki Boskiej, co nie uchodzi uwagi Locke’a. Później, grając z Charlie'm w tryk traka, na jego stwierdzenie, że Claire działa nieodpowiedzialnie, odpowiada, że to dziwne stwierdzenie w ustach narkomana. Charlie natychmiast go poprawia: byłego narkomana. Grupa idąca przez dżunglę wyraźnie widzi, że Sawyer słabnie i nie będzie w stanie kontynuować podróży. Kiedy upada, Jin i Michael proponują zrobienie noszy, co nie podoba się Anie – Lucii, która chce jak najszybciej mieć przejście przez dżunglę za sobą. Z pomocą Mr. Eko nosze zostają przygotowane i cała ósemka podejmuje przerwaną wędrówkę. Po wyczerpującym i karkołomnym pokonaniu urwiska okazuje się, że Cindy zniknęła... Chwilę później pozostała siódemka słyszy dochodzące z głębi dżungli szepty... W retrospekcji widzimy Shannon dającą lekcje baletu. Otrzymuje telefon ze szpitala, że jej ojciec miał wypadek samochodowy. Jak się okazuje w szpitalu, Adam Rutherford zmarł na ostrym dyżurze, po potrąceniu go przez przyszłą żonę Jacka (odcinek Man of Science, Man of Faith). Kiedy po pogrzebie Shannon dowiaduje się, że otrzymała prestiżowy staż w Nowym Jorku, okazuje się, że nie może tam pojechać, ponieważ ojciec nie zostawił jej żadnych pieniędzy w spadku, a jej macocha Sabrina nie zamierza dawać jej pieniędzy uważając, że kariera tancerki jest jednym z wielu przelotnych kaprysów Shannon. Boone stara się jej pomóc, jednak nie udaje mu się przekonać matki; Shannon nie przyjmuje pieniędzy Boone’a, chcąc mu udowodnić, że potrafi sama o siebie zadbać. Na plaży Shannon chce za wszelką cenę odnaleźć Walta. Podsuwa Vincentowi ubrania chłopca i rozpoczyna razem z nim poszukiwania. Vincent zaprowadza ją na grób Boone’a, gdzie przysiada na chwilę, zanurzona we wspomnieniach. Taką odnajduje ją Sayid, któremu Shannon zdradza swój zamiar odnalezienia Walta w dżungli i kieruje się w stronę lasu. Sayid biegnie za nią, starając się ją powstrzymać. Shannon krzyczy, że Sayid jej nie wierzy i na pewno wkrótce ją porzuci, na co on odpowiada, że ją kocha i nie zamierza jej nigdy opuścić. Kiedy się obejmują, słyszą szepty i widzą przed sobą... Walta. Shannon biegnie w jego kierunku, kiedy rozlegają się strzały i widzimy rosnącą plamę krwi na bluzce dziewczyny. Po chwili z gąszczu wyłania się Ana Lucia z pistoletem w dłoni... Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwszy odcinek w którym nie pojawia się Kate Cytaty Charlie: Claire musi się wiele nauczyć. O byciu matką, o odpowiedzialności. Locke: Interesujące stwierdzenie z ust narkomana. Charlie: Byłego narkomana. ---- Shannon:pistolecie Musisz to nosić cały czas przy sobie? Sayid: Noszę to przy sobie tylko dlatego że mam kogoś, kogo muszę bronić. ---- Libby: Może zerknę na twoje ramię? Sawyer: Jesteś lekarzem? Libby: Psychologiem klinicznym. Sawyer: Jesteś psychiatrą? Może pogadasz z moim ramieniem? ---- Ana-'Lucia': Chcesz ryzykować nasze życia, tylko po to, by mu pomóc? Mr.Eko: To jedyne wyjście z sytuacji, jakie widzę. Ana-Lucia: Wolałam, kiedy nic nie mówiłeś. ---- Michael: Oni zabrali moje dziecko. Ana-Lucia: Zabrali wiele rzeczy. ---- Shannon: Nie wierzysz we mnie. Nikt nie wierzy. Myślą, że jestem śmieszna, że jestem bezużyteczna. Sayid: Nie jesteś bezużyteczna. Shannon: Teraz tak mówisz, ale...i tak mnie zostawisz. Wiem, że kiedy tylko się stąd wydostaniemy po prostu mnie zostawisz. Sayid: Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Kocham cię i ci wierzę. Linki * Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 2 ar:المهجور da:Abandoned de:2.06 Verlassen en:Abandoned es:Abandoned fr:2x06 he:ננטשה it:Abbandono nl:Abandoned pt:Abandoned ru:Покинутая